Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki is one of the members of S.O.N.G. and is one of the younger members in the CIS Armed Forces alongside Vivio Takamachi and her friends. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Shirabe and Maria. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. Her relationship with Shirabe in particular borders on the romantic, and she is extremely protective of her. After falsely coming to believe that she is the reincarnation of Finé, Kirika becomes increasingly unhinged out of panic at the loss of her identity, to the extent that she's driven to attempt suicide when she realizes her mistake. She uses "death" (デス desu) as her catchphrase. History ''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' Meeting the Confederacy of Independent Systems Kirika and her friends were in school when the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous, visited S.O.N.G.. She and the rest of the S.O.N.G. members would meet General Grievous after their school day was over, and Hibiki Tachibana excitedly introduced most of the girls, but Kirika decided to introduce herself and "dear beloved" Shirabe. It didn't take long for the Separatists to figure out that they were in a relationship, which scared the droids and freaked out Grievous; Kirika's descriptions of how Shirabe makes her feel makes the droids even more disgusted. Hibiki notes that she didn't know that Kirika and Shirabe were in a relationship, but the rest of the Separatist Droid Army are freaked out that she is very accepting of this. Kirika later attended the welcome party that Genjūrō Kazanari had thrown for Grievous, and became aware of Super's Battle's feelings for Chris Yukine; she also discovered that the droid was trying to lie about his age (he was thirty years old trying to pass as 17 to date Chris), and she called him out on it. When Hibiki introduced Miku Kohinata as her girlfriend, Grievous and the rest of the Separatists couldn't cope with it and left S.O.N.G. After Genjuuro angrily scolded Hibiki and Miku for scaring off the Separatists, Maria came in, having just missed Grievous. After explaining the situation to her, they rushed off to find the Separatists and apologize. Rivalry with the Glitter Force Kirika was present at Kelsey's Pancake House where the Symphogears had tracked down Grievous and the others. Hibiki attempted to apologize, only to be told off by Kelsey, drawing Chris' ire. Thankfully, Emily and Hibiki managed to stop them before they destroyed the restaurant, but it came with a bad consequence for Kirika and Shirabe, as Maria learned of their relationship due to Chris explaining it to the Glitter Force. Maria dragged them out of the restaurant to punish them for lying and getting into that type of relationship, and after getting the okay from Genjuuro, she beat both Kirika and Shirabe. ''2008 Grievous and ViVid'' Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Zeios Igalima raizen tron Abilities Kirika owns the Relic Igalima. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Her Armed Gear is a green scythe capable of transforming into exotic edged weapons, which in its inactive form instead resembles a sickle. In addition to this, Igalima's four shoulder pauldrons can be used as rockets or grappling hooks. Songs *Gokuren Igalima *ORBITAL BEAT (with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA (with Shirabe) *Hajimari no Babel (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Shirabe) *Nijiiro no Flügel (with Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris, Maria and Kanade Amou) *Overkill Scythe Hell *Just Loving X-Edge (with Shirabe) *Arigatō wo Utai Nagara (with Shirabe and Maria) *Tegami *Okitegami Category:Symphogears Category:2008 Separatists Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Former Villains